Strays
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Eric decides he's picked up enough strays lately. Featuring Clifford.


**A/N: I decided Clifford needed to meet Sookie (and Jess)...obviously he has very different feelings about the two. Although this did turn into more of an Eric story, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! x**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Clifford and I think he's pretty cool, so I'm ok with that**

_**Strays**_

The sight of Jessica and Pam fussing over a dog would have been odd enough in itself, but the fact that Pam was holding the fully grown golden retriever as though he was little more than a puppy brought it to a whole other level of weird.

Sookie watched from the doorway as the petite blonde continued to cradle the dog in her arms while Jessica fed him treats, more than a little confused about where the dog had come from in the first place.

The sound of Jessica laughing as the dog licked her face brought her back to reality.

"Who's this?" she asked, smiling as she moved to join them.

She stopped short of the small group as the dog's tail stopped wagging and the two vampires looked at her with identical indifferent expressions.

"This is Clifford," Pam said shortly, hugging the dog a little closer.

"Oh," Sookie said with forced brightness, smiling at the dog, "hello Clifford."

Clifford eyed her warily and Sookie decided against patting him, especially as Pam looked ready to move the dog out of range if she even tried.

The slightly awkward silence was broken by Eric coming out of his office, "What is he doing here?" he demanded, gesturing at Clifford.

"He was lonely," Pam replied, cuddling the dog closer and looking up at Eric with big, innocent eyes.

"I thought he was banned," Eric retorted.

"Only when we have customers," Pam countered, "we're closed tonight."

"He's still banned," Eric grumbled, "he sat on my throne-"

"Oh please," Pam interjected, rolling her eyes, "that was _one_ time."

Eric narrowed his eyes, "Twice."

"The second time he was sitting on your lap," Pam pointed out, "that hardly counts."

Jessica giggled as Eric tried to think of comeback; he sighed, conceding Pam's point, as he turned to Sookie.

"Was there something you wanted?" he asked, still sounding irritated. Although Sookie wasn't sure whether it was because he'd lost the argument or had his apparent soft spot for the canine exposed.

Sookie fidgeted slightly, not entirely comfortable explaining her errand with an audience. Eric smirked, "Do you miss me?" he asked.

"Yes," Sookie admitted in a small voice, Eric's smirk widened into a smug grin.

Pam rolled her eyes and stalked off with Jessica on her heels; Sookie would never be sure but she could have sworn that Clifford glared at her over Pam's shoulder as the trio left the room.

"And what does dear William have to say about this?" Eric asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't belong to Bill," she declared, squaring her shoulders a little.

Eric sighed as he leant against the bar, "I'm sorry, Sookie, but I'm still trying to get rid of the last stray I picked up."

"I'm not a stray!" Sookie spat, indignant.

"And yet here you are, wandering around lost and confused," Eric retorted, "I think we both know who you'll choose in the end," he added quietly.

Sookie stared at him, unable to believe what she was hearing, wasn't this what Eric had wanted? She lifted her chin, "I don't know what you mean," she told him, "but I won't darken your doorway again," she added sarcastically.

Eric watched with mild amusement as she turned on her heel and stalked out of the bar. If only he could get rid of Clifford as easily, he mused.

He looked up as the dog in question came trotting into the room; he paused briefly to check Sookie had gone, before coming to sit by Eric's feet. Eric looked down at Clifford's adoring gaze.

"What do you want?" he asked, attempting to sound stern.

Clifford bumped Eric's hand with his nose, wagging his tail slightly.

Eric sighed and patted him on the head, Clifford cuddled up closer to him until he was leaning against Eric's leg.

"I suppose Pam is cross with me," Eric commented.

Clifford looked up at him with big, sorrowful eyes.

Eric sighed, on the other hand, it was nice to have at least one relationship that was simple.


End file.
